


Mooncrossed ~ Prologue

by angelaxy



Series: Mooncrossed [1]
Category: Original Work, ~Mooncrossed~
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Magic, Female Friendship, Fictional Kingdom, Gen, Ghosts, Horror vibe, Massacre, Suicide, Unspecified Setting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: A tragic tale about a Princess, her witch friend and the forgotten kingdom, that all took place in a certain castle.
Series: Mooncrossed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775500
Collections: ( happily never after ), Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020





	Mooncrossed ~ Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Totally uses this 'Magic' prompt to begin a story I've been wanting to write for months haha (bless the prompt event xoxo)  
> Dark, as I intended, so I'm using a lot of tags xD
> 
> & Vague setting, bcs 1 day wasn't enough to add more details & research lol you can treat this as pure fictional.  
> though it's meant to take place in French which I hinted vaguely in the fic~

Once upon a century..

There was a castle, owned by a prosperous kingdom..

Under the sweet touch of the fading glow of orange sunset and faint silvery light from the full moon in the darkened sky, a wonderful weather, Reira and her lady-in-waiting walked through her royal garden. 

The afternoon leisure stroll lasted for too long, and she was about to step into the main pathway to return towards the castle. There was a royal feast planned for the evening, the reason why she was all dressed up in her most recent dress her father gifted her a few weeks before. Her wavy curls bouncing as Reira walked, lace and frills adorned her elegant golden-colored dress, sewn from the finest gold satin and cream chiffon in the kingdom. Their long skirts swept the concrete grounds while they were exchanging small conversations with each other.

As something caught her attention, Reira halted, quietly approaching the nearest flower bed that filled with red roses.

“Something the matter, Princess?”

Outstretching her gloved hand, she knelt beside the flower bed, caressed the darkened petal of a wilted rose amongst the blooming ones. “This beautiful rose is dying.” Reira glanced up to the other female, her gaze was sharp and commanding. “It is a shame to see it die for I love my roses dearly. If you may?”

The other female nodded, smiling as she knelt beside Reira, taking off her glove before touching another petal from the same rose. The rose began to retain the crimson color, alive, and blooming beautifully like the other roses.

“ _Merci_.”

“My pleasure, Princess.”

Reira’s lips curved into a sweet smile of gratitude, she was aware of the true nature of her lady-in-waiting, who was also her loyal childhood friend — and who happened to be a descendant of a powerful witch.

All of a sudden, a soldier went through the pathway towards them. “P-Princess, run. We….” He grunted, holding his stomach where blood dripped through his armor, “Under.. A-Attack..” And he fell on the ground, unmoving, the blood staining the ground beneath him.

A small gasp, her features twisted in a mixture of horror and panic. “No.. Father.” Reira rose to her feet, turning toward the castle’s entrance. “I must warn father, you— “ She gave an urgent glance to her friend, “You must run from the castle, save yourself. This is our matter, not yours.”

“How about you, Princess..? You must escape along with me.”

“Run!” After urging her friend to turn around with a shove to her back, Reira lifted the long skirt of her gown, abruptly turning around to stride fast toward the castle.

The witch did not run, she hid herself amongst the shadow of the garden, watching how enemy soldiers swarmed straight to the castle. Her jaw clenched, the Princess won’t be able to survive with this amount of enemy, she glanced upward towards the castle where screams began to pierce through the air.

Inside, Reira made her way to the throne room where her father was, trying to catch her breath as she spoke, “Father, the enemies.. They are attacking our castle.” Scream after scream echoed through the walls, the utter chaos began to infiltrate the castle.

“Return to your chamber, my daughter, escape through the passage and you will be safe.” Her father commanded, standing up and began to order his knights to act. “You, guard the princess! By any means necessary!”

The appointed knight caught Reira’s arm, muttering urgently, “We must leave.”

“But...!” Reira helplessly looked over her shoulder towards her father who was shouting commands for his knights to defend the castle and she was being dragged out of the room by the knight.

The knight led her to walk through the dark hallways that were lit by torches, fastened his steps the moment they heard rapid footsteps behind them. “Lock the door, Princess.” He said tensely before throwing her inside the chambers and standing guard in front of it.

From the loud footsteps on the corridor, Reira knew the situation would get worse, so she hurried to take her dagger from the drawer.

“The princess is inside! No one should remain alive!” There were sounds of swords clashing and hostile shouts from the other side of the door, clearly intending to break the door down as it was almost broken through by now. A distant voice shouted from the corridor outside, “The King and the Queen are dead, kill everyone in this castle!”

 _No, mother, father! They are…_ Reira gasped, horrified by the realization, her heart ached in grief and loss. It would be only a matter of seconds before the enemy barged in through the door, and so, she unseathed her dagger from its jeweled scabbard, pointing it towards the door.

The intruders swarmed inside, and as they said, they left no one alive in the castle. But she had made her decision, always a stubborn and proud princess, her fingers gripping the dagger tighter, and tighter. “My life is in my own hands.” Words spoken through gritted teeth while she gave a fearsome glare to the approaching enemy soldiers. Lifting up the dagger with trembling hands, Reira drove it through her own heart and fell on the floor. The gemstones on the dagger’s hilt sparkling under the moonlight that streamed through her window while she breathed her last breath.

Once the castle had gone quiet and the night had fallen, all the screams subsided, the witch emerged from the secret passage’s entrance inside Reira’s chambers, running and kneeling to the side of the lifeless figure on the floor. She was too late. 

“Princess Reira..” The witch whispered grievously, eyes trained on her face, “For all your kindness, I will save you from death, I vow to you.” 

The witch took a glance upon the window and placed her hand upon the wound in Reira’s chest where fresh blood was still flowing out. _Full moon, perfect, it will strengthen the magic._ She began to close her eyes to gather the power of dark magic, the only kind of magic that could bring someone back from death — she was not a mere witch who was only capable of resurrecting dead flowers.

For the kindness of the Princess who accepted her as a dear friend when they were little, the Princess who found out about her true bloodline as a witch and not treating her as an abomination like others would, the witch must save her from death. The sudden breeze that appeared from nowhere swirling violently around them and dark shadows danced across the chambers’ walls — Reira’s finger began to twitch, then a heartbeat; the signs of her life returning, but..

“Someone’s here, still alive!” An enemy soldier that passed by the chambers’ doorway shouted, striding straight to the witch. “How did you fool us?!”

The witch kept chanting her spell, a little more time before Reira could be resurrected. _Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas_ — However, the spell remained unfinished when the enemy soldier drove the sword straight into her heart.

The full moon shone through the window, shining its silvery light, mourning them both for their tragedy.

The spell and the full moon granted Reira a life force, though incomplete. A part of her remained in the castle ground as if she was defying her tragic fate, unwilling to succumb to the vicious grip of death, as a _ghost_. But, the unfinished spell would also bring her alive as a human whenever the full moon appeared in the night sky.

Ever since that night, the castle remained empty for centuries, abandoned, hidden deep in the dark, lush forest. There was a rumor of someone witnessing a female figure in the castle, and noises at night, a crying sound that could be heard from outside. The scent of roses, ashes, blood would linger if anyone passed through at midnight.

Centuries later, a certain pureblood vampire arrived in the castle ground, having heard of this castle’s existence and the eerie rumors. In which only intrigued him more.

“A cursed castle of a forgotten kingdom...” The vampire whispered to himself, a tender smile was a contrast against his crimson gaze. He averted his eyes towards the garden where once was filled with roses the princess loved, now only consisted of green grass and wildflowers. “Be it cursed, or not cursed, it is hauntingly charming, I only have to fill it with flowers and it shall be beautiful.” He gracefully stepped into the garden, eyes taking in the sight of the castle’s surrounding, his black cape swaying and the whistling wind ruffled his silvery hair softly. 

With the spoken words came his decision to claim this castle as his, a place to reside in along with the vampires he eventually would sire.

Unaware there was a shadow of a feminine figure gazing upon him from the castle’s window, but as the vampire averted his eyes to the same window, no one was there.

A ghost, confined alone in her castle.

A pureblood vampire with dark ambitions.

Neither was aware yet, how their destiny intertwined.

_For eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are familiar with this AU project of mine, I changed the setting to be in his castle, not abandoned church bcs it fits more :D  
> (I initially used abandoned church bcs that was before I read more about the JP routes lol)
> 
> I will start the actual story as soon as inspiration strikes <3


End file.
